FNAF: Viva La Revolution
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: After the Nightmare Animatronics seal off land away from the rest of the world, a vixen falls for a foreigner. But when the government finds out about this love affair, they arrest her and the foreigner's home is attacked. It's all out war now and will the foreigner save his love or die trying? (Part 1)
1. Chapter 1

**OCs will be accepted and older OCs will make appearances if they send me descriptions...**

 **I'm also sorry about the Vietnam Story but I was never going to finish it, instead I'm substituting that idea with this one made by Cyclonestorm (so give him credit for this idea for a story)**

 _Paris, France - Middle Ages_

"Are we all ready?" a figure said as he began walking through a set of large gates towards a castle while three other figures followed the first. "Ready," each of the figures following the leading one replied as two guards opened the castle doors to reveal a large ballroom with an elegant party already started and in progress. The figures were well dressed individuals with each sporting jewels that reflected their wealth. But hidden beneath their fancy robes were weapons of every kind, each with one target and one target alone. The king and his wife sat on the very end of the long ballroom, surrounded by guards as the two smiled and waved to their guests. "They're too heavily guarded," one of the figures said in a feminine voice as she and another split away from the group. "Then distract them," the leader of the mysterious group said as he gestured to the two splitting away from the group for them to head towards the guards. The two figures smiled evilly as they began making their ways to the guards and eventually catching their attentions. The two figured revealed themselves as two beautiful women and began luring the guards one by one away from their posts. The king soon realized his guards had been lured away and became suddenly worried. But his wife began reassuring him by saying, "It is alright my love, you haven't a thing to worry about." Even though his wife said these things to ease his mind, he was still at attention as he scanned the room vigorously. He soon figured out the source of his worries when he saw a mysterious figure glaring at him with solid black eyes with white dots in the centers. At first he thought this to be just a coincidence, but after a couple minutes of him looking away not only was the figure still glaring at him but now closer than before. Before the king could react he realized his wife was absent from his side and began to become even more worried. As if on cue, he saw the figure begin to approach him with one of his hands already going for something under his coat. The king wasted no time as he quickly stood from his throne and began pushing and shoving through the crowd, trying to put as much distance from the figure as he could. But no matter how much he struggled to get through the crowd the figure seemed to get closer and closer to him without any trouble. Then something sparked in the king's mind...he had only seen three of the four mysterious figures that had originally entered the ballroom. He soon reached a smaller set of doors that lead through a large corridor towards his main chamber where he'd be safe. But the corridor lacked any light and had many hiding places for secret blades to dwell in and wait to ambush. The king was too scared to think rationally as he quickly began running down the corridor, the sound of a second set of footprints not too far behind him. Before he had a single moment of clarity to realize what position he was in... "HA! *slick*"...The king's face was of sheer horror as he gazed down to see the large blade penetrating his chest cavity and his own blood dripping to the floor. He looked back to see a hellish animatronic blue rabbit standing with his facial expression one of victory. Behind him stood a hellish animatronic of a brown bear as he said, "Oh how the mighty can fall so easily. I thought the king was fearless, and yet you ran away from us." The king said nothing as his lungs filled with blood and began coughing pints of blood up with every passing second. "Now Nightmare Freddy?" the rabbit asked as he removed the blade from the kings chest and wiping it on the king's already stained robes. "Yes, Nightmare Bonnie, I think the guards will be no problem to us. Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica should be done with them by now," Nightmare Freddy said as he kicked the king to the ground, blood already beginning to form a puddle around the now lifeless king. The two left the corpse lying in the corridor only inches from safety as they reentered the ballroom, all eyes were of horror as they saw the bloody blade Nightmare Bonnie carried. Nightmare Foxy and Chica were already standing next to where the king had previously been sitting, their blades stained with the blood of the guards. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know this all may seem scary at first but soon you will learn to love us! A new era is arriving as we shall assume the king's place! As for those who disagree with our leadership...you have no place to go," Nightmare Freddy said as his hands suddenly began to become engulfed in black smoke of sorts. Suddenly the earth began to shake violently as one man gazed out the window just in time to see a large wall of stone arise from the ground and surround all of France. "YOU'RE A MADMAN!" one man yelled before Nightmare Foxy suddenly appeared behind him with her blade already drawn. "No dear sir, we...ARE GODS!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as Nightmare Foxy sliced the man's head off and kicked it to the center of the ballroom.

* * *

 _Many, many years later..._

"Hold position," Ray, a muscular Siberian husky with red eyes and a scar over his left eye, said as he held up his fist to signal to the rest of his team to hold their position. Ray wore Navy Seals combat apparel as did his squad, was armed with a M4 w/ foregrip and ACOG sight along with a silencer, and apparently leading the squad on a stealth mission through a rural area with a large house on top of a large hill. The area around the hill was surrounded by trees, giving the soldiers the upper hand when it came to stealth. "Move around the back while I bring up the front. Lock and load," Ray said over a small headset underneath his helmet to his squad, each nodding their heads as they broke away from him and left him alone. He quickly began making his way up the hill towards the front door of the house with the lights on and the sound of people's dialogue coming from inside. Once he received the confirmation call from his team that they were in position Ray slowly opened the door, grabbed a flashbang, and tossed it into the room. When it went off he kicked the door open and shot three men before they could go for weapons. "Three tangos down, how many left?" Ray said over the speaker to his squad. "Four left on the ground floor and three in the upper level," one of his comrades replied as they took positions around the house and began taking down the remaining threats by doing the same thing Ray had done. "Good, I'm moving up to the second level. Stevenson, cover me," Ray said as another soldier appeared behind him and followed Ray upstairs. Once they were up there, Ray slowly crept towards a door that was obviously full of the remaining tangos in the middle of some sort of deal. Ray instinctively threw a flashbang into the room and kick the door open...only to be knocked to the floor by a shotgun blast to the chest. "Too sloppy and too slow, we heard everything on the ground floor," a man said as he blew a whistle, Ray's squad coming out of hiding and groaning in displeasure. Ray grumbled to himself as he stood from the floor and looked down at his chest which was stained in paint. "Domino Squad: failed," the Sergeant said as he pulled out a clipboard and wrote something down. "Come on Sarge, give us a break! It's Ray's fault!" a squad member said, the others with the exception of a few agreeing with him. "Go fuck yourselves. Let's just get back to the base," Ray said before Sarge placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "The team can ride in the chopper but you have to run back," Sarge said with a smile, making Ray glare at him. But the husky soon just accepted the punishment and began making his way outside to start the long run back to the base while his team lifted off in a chopper located on the roof of the house. He watched as some of his teammates laughed and flipped him off as they flew away back towards the base. "Another failed fucking test, we're never gonna get out of here," Ray said as he slung his rifles over his back and began running down a trail. This had been one of the many failed training mission that Ray and his squad, which had been branded 'Domino Squad', had participated in and this wasn't the first time he had to run all the back to the base. But he felt himself smile as he remembered that it was near midnight and a certain someone was awake. He picked up the pace as he soon entered the perimeter of the compound and made his way to the barracks. As he made his way to his room, he saw his laptop already on Skype and someone was calling him. "It's like she knows my entire schedule...oh wait, this shit happens every day," Ray said to himself as he answered the call. On the screen was a crimson vixen with and hourglass shaped body, wearing a black female's suit, and a smile on her face as her yellow eyes met Ray's red eyes. "Hey Ray, how was your run?" Foxy said with a smile, making Ray laugh and shake his head. "It went alright, I feel better now that I'm here," Ray replied with a smile as Foxy laughed. For the past year the two shared a long-distance relationship between him in the United States and Foxy in France, which is still under dictatorship by the very same Nightmare Animatronics that took over so long ago! The same magic the Nightmare Animatronics used to raise the walls allowed them immortality, all of which they use to rule the land with an iron fist. Not only that but they restrict contact to other countries as to secure their reign and not invoke some sort of revolt. "So how was another day of work?" Ray asked as he sat back in his office chair as he got comfortable, Foxy doing the same on her side of the screen. "Ugh, the same as usual: doing everything the Nightmare Animatronics tell me to do, run all their errands, keep track of the records...basically everything a secretary does," Foxy replied with a tired sigh. "Aw, I'm sorry babe. I wish I could be there to help ya. Maybe someday the walls will come down!" Ray said with a laugh, the two soon laughing together. Ray may have thought this to be a joke but Foxy actually dreamed of the day the walls would come down and allow her to leave France. Before Ray could say anything he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from outside his door. Ray kissed Foxy goodnight as he slammed the laptop closed and stood to face the men standing at the door. From the looks on their faces, they seemed pretty pissed about something...

 **Alright, chapter 1! Really quick the reason I left Ray's squad members unnamed because I couldn't think of names for them. So if OCs want to join Ray's squad then put that in the description...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Savion -** dragonspinner35

The sound of Ray's pained grunts echoed through the hallways of the barracks as a couple soldiers angry at the fact that they failed again repeatedly kicked and punched him while two held him down. "YOU'RE THE WORST FUCKING LEADER I'VE EVER SEEN!" the soldier punching Ray in the face yelled as he reared back to hit Ray once again before a paw caught his wrist. The soldier turned around just in time for the owner of the paw to use the other to punch him in the jaw. As the soldier collapsed to the ground, Ray looked up and said, "Took you long enough, Savion." Savion was a panda about 6'7, his eyes were snow white, he had black and white fur with red streaks down the arms. Savion rolled his eyes as he said, "How did I know you'd be here getting your ass kicked in the first place?" The panda then proceeded to help Ray off the ground and make sure none of the other soldiers attacked him. In actuality, the one soldier that had been punching and kicking him was on his team while the others did it because the one soldier paid them. "It's not your fault man, Sarge is one of the toughest sons of bitches I've ever seen. We just gotta be quicker next time," Savion said as he patted Ray on the back, noticing the various cuts and bruises on his face. "Damn, let's go see the medic," Savion said, Ray shaking his head in disagreement. "I'm not gonna give those fuckers the joy of possibly knowing I had to go to the nurse. I'm going back to my bunk for the night and I'll use a tower to cover the blood," Ray said as he patted Savion on the back and began making his way to his bunk for the night. As he walked into his room he saw Foxy was trying to call him on Skype once again. Ray took a deep breath as he answered the call and was soon faced with a horrified Foxy. "OH MY GOD, RAY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she said as she inspected the various cuts and bruises on Ray's face. "Babe, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Ray said as he began trying to calm her down. But this effort proved to be fruitless as she continued to freak out about his cuts and bruises. After a while Ray was able to explain what happened and how Ray was gonna have payback in the morning...this certain base had a different way to solve disagreements...

"ALRIGHT, FORM A CIRCLE AND GIVE THESE MEN BOXING GLOVES!" Sarge yelled as he and the rest of the squad surrounded Ray and the solider that attacked him while one man gave the two boxing gloves. "First one knocked out has to clean the bathrooms with his toothbrush!" Sarge yelled as he stood between the two men before they started the fight. The men nodded their heads and the match began. Savion held a small phone in his hand that, on the other end, gave a live camera feed to Foxy in France. Savion knew about Ray and Foxy's affair and thought nothing of it but how it was a good thing. Foxy watched at the edge of her seat as the two men circled for a moment before the man swung his fist at Ray, barely missing but allowing Ray to punch the man in the gut and send him stumbling back for a moment. Ray seized the opportunity and began landing punch after punch on the man's head. The man quickly kicked Ray's legs out from underneath him and began trying to catch his breath and waiting for the world to stop spinning. But Ray once again seized the man's inability to see straight and punched him directly in the jaw, a loud pop and a crack was heard afterwards. "OH MAN, RAY JUST BROKE HIS JAW!" Savion yelled, Foxy clapping on the other end to the fact that Ray was winning. "You wanna keep going fuckface?" Ray asked as he held his gloves up in preparation for another strike. "No...no more...I give," the man whimpered out as blood began dripping from his mouth. Ray nodded his head as he took off the boxing gloves and handed them to Sarge, who was in a state of shock like the rest of the squad at the fact Ray broke the man's jaw. "Looks like you've got some toilets to scrub," Sarge said to the man as he handed him a toothbrush and a bottle of dish soap. The man looked up at the Sarge and asked, "Have mercy man, my jaw's broke!" But Sarge laughed as he pushed the two items into the man's hands and jerked him onto his feet. Savion handed Ray the phone as Ray said to Foxy, "That's how we settle things here, babe." Foxy laughed as she rolled her eyes and said, "By breaking jaws and boxing till someone drops, great job." Foxy was about to say something else when she heard knocking at her door, making her confused. "Hang on, someone's at the door," Foxy said as Ray waited for Foxy to get back. But as Foxy walked closer and closer she heard voices coming from the other side of the door. She looked through the peephole to see Ariel, commanded of the Royal Guard in France. He was very tall, a bit pudgy for a guy in the military, brown hair, and black eyes. "Commander Ariel, I didn't expect-" Foxy began to say as she opened the door before Ariel pushed the door open and guards surrounded Foxy. "For crimes of contacting an outsider, you will be imprisoned until death!" Ariel yelled, the guards grabbing Foxy and restraining her long enough to place handcuffs on her hands. While all this was happening, Ray was till watching all of this with horror in his eyes. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Foxy screamed as the guards began forcing her out of the apartment while Ariel stayed behind. He was motionless for a moment before he turned to see the camera feed of Ray on the computer. "She's ours now boy, and don't worry...I'll be gentle with her," Ariel said with a condescending smile before laughing evilly as he left the apartment. Ray stood motionless and stunned in horror as he had just witnessed Foxy being arrested, soon snapping out and throwing the phone to the ground in anger. "THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GONNA PAY!" Ray yelled, catching the attention of Savion as he ran by with a folder in his hand. "RAY, JUST THE GUY I WAS LOOKING FOR! WE'RE AT WAR! THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION IN THE CENTER OF EVERY STATE CAPITAL! FRANCE DID IT AND NOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A MEETING ON WHAT SQUAD WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO IN!" Savion yelled as he and Ray began running to where they were having the meeting.

 _Meanwhile_

Foxy kicked and screamed in the back of the armored truck as she was taken where most prisoners in France were taken. She was being taken to a large prison located miles away from civilization and where evil of every kind occurred on a regular basis. A guard hit the armored wall of the car and yelled, "STAY QUIET BACK THERE OR I'LL THROW YOU IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT FOR A YEAR!" Foxy ignored the guard's demand and continued trying to kick free and screaming for help. The armored truck came to a screeching halt while of the guards stepped out of the truck and began making his way to the back of the truck. Before Foxy could react the back doors swung open and the guard, armed with a baton, began clubbing Foxy till her kicking and screaming was replaced with her curled in a fetal position and whimpering in pain. "Keep it that way or else it'll get worse," the guard said as he slammed the door closed and returned to the passenger's side of the armored truck. Foxy sat silently on the floor of the armored truck, tears dripping from her face as the unbearable pain swept over her body over and over again. "Ray...h-help me," Foxy whimpered quietly to herself as the armored truck came to a halt and guards opened the back doors once again to get her out and into the prison...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cyclonestorm- Daniel and Sophie**

 **Ender- himself**  
Weapons Silenced AK-47 with extended and dual magazines and a Silenced PDW

 **To the people that sent me OCs for Ray's squad, Peacekeeper uniforms are ODST armor with a color to determine them...so I need that color.**

"ATTENTION!" Sarge yelled, Ray and his team standing at attention in the large hangar. Ray looked around to see not only Navy Seals, but the Marines, Army Rangers, Air Force, and all the other branches of the US military. But that wasn't the only thing that confused him, it was the fact that there were soldiers from around the world! "What the hell is going on?" Ray whispered to Savion, who shrugged his shoulders in response. "I bet you all are wondering what the hell you're doing here...We're all here because the world leaders have agreed that the issue in France is now a world problem. Not only was the United States attacked but every other country in the world! Our leaders have agreed to create a branch of military that every country will send soldiers to join. Their names...The Peacekeepers," Sarge said as he stood on a stack of crates to speak to the various soldiers in the hangar. 'That's one question answered,' Ray thought to himself as he stood at attention the whole time. "In a few hours we'll be deploying you Peackeepers to France to begin the operation. The world will be looking to you soldiers for protection from now on...God watch over every one of you," Sarge said as he saluted the men and women and dismissed them. As the soldiers began exiting the hangar, Sarge pulled Ray aside and gave him a notepad with his roster of new soldiers. "They're waiting for you at the next hangar, good luck Ray," Sarge said as he saluted Ray, who returned the salute and made his way to the next hangar. "New roster? Who's on there?" Savion asked as he and Ray made their ways out of the previous hangar and towards the other. "You and I plus a few new guys," Ray replied as he read over the list of new names...

"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS, FALL IN!" Ray yelled, his voice echoing throughout the hangar as the few people inside rushed into a line. The people still wore their normal clothes which made Ray shake his head in disapproval. "I am your commanding officer Ray, and you ladies are now members of Domino Squad. I'm going to call role and answer when I call your name...Daniel?" An average to tall height man with a skinny build, black eyes, tanned complexion stepped forward as he wore a red and gray striped jacket and a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, and black hair combed back. "Any training soldier?" Ray asked as he stood before Daniel, who thought for a moment before he replied, "Sir no sir, but I volunteered none the less." Ray grumbled to himself as he continued with the role call with the next name, "Sophie?" A slightly short pale woman with shoulder-length brown hair with few blonde highlights and hazel eyes stepped forward. She wore a red short dress, black skirt, and black common shoes. "Any training?" Ray asked as he stood before her, she immediately replying, "No sir, but I'm a fast learner!" Ray nodded his head as he thought, 'I can work with that.' Ray then proceeded down the list till he read aloud the final name on the list. "Ender?" he read aloud as a purple bat with one of the wings deeply wounded and wearing a standard military uniform. "Training?" Ray asked, Ender instinctively replying, "I'm an excellent shot and great at stealth sir." "Yeah, only because of me!" a voice said from out of nowhere. "What the hell was that?" Ray asked as he looked around just in time to see an actual AI appear beside Ender, a small purple Master Chief. "Sir, this is X-Ray," Ender said as he gestured to the AI beside him, the AI nodding his head. "...Not even gonna ask where you got that thing and I honestly don't care. Right now, you three are now in Domino Squad and now the person standing next to you is your brother/sister in arms. Our squad insignia is the very same the MAC V SOG soldiers in Vietnam used and you will wear it with pride. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Ray said as he stood before his new comrades, each of them replying with, "SIR YES SIR!" Ray nodded his head as he looked over to where a jeep had just dropped off various crates with the names of each solider in the squad on one of the various crates. Inside of the crates were the new uniforms and armor the Peackeepers were required to ware along with the weapons they had been assigned that best suited them. The armor resembled the armor given to ODST soldiers but each soldier had a different color digital camouflage. Ray's armor was a dark shade of green digital camo and his weapons were an M4A1 (attachments: grenade launcher, silencer, ACOG) and a Colt M1911, Daniel's armor was gray digital camo and his weapon was an UZI w/ foldable stock, Sophie's armor was red digital camo and was a AK74m along with an actual katana blade and 3 throwing knives, Savion's armor was black and white digital camo was given an ACR w/ grenade launcher and ACOG sight, and Ender's armor was purple and black digital camo and was given an AK47 w/ silencer, dual extended mags along with a silenced PDW. Once each person had their armor and weapons prepared, Ray gestured for them to follow him to a waiting transport plane where the rest of the teams were waiting.

 _Hours later.._

Ray sat silently strapped into his seat in the transport plane as he inspected his magazines of ammo to make sure they were loaded along with his reserve ammo. He looked over to see one of the other soldier's hands shaking nervously on his rifle. "Don't worry, they have no idea we're coming and we'll catch 'em with their pants down," Ray said as he patted the soldier on the back, the soldier smiling at the reassurance. Suddenly a buzzer went off to signal that it was time to jump and get to the ground before they could be spotted by enemy radars. "HELMETS ON! DOMINO SQUAD, YOU'RE UP FIRST!" Sarge yelled over the engine as the door opened to reveal the dark and cloudy sky above France. Ray, Savion, Daniel, Sophie, and Ender lined up as they prepared to jump from the plane. Ray was at the front of the line and as he looked down at the clouds speeding by he said to himself, "Don't worry Foxy, I'm coming to save you." Before he could jump though, a sudden explosion occurred on the left side of the plane only a few feet away. "THEY'RE ON US! GO, GO, GO-" a soldier began to yell before a suddenly barrage of bullets shot through the opening of the plane and killed him and a number of soldiers. "THEY'VE GOT PLANES! JUMP!" Ray yelled as he began gesturing for his team to jump from the plane. First Savion, then Daniel, then Sophie, and finally Ender jumped from the plane and left him as the last one to jump. "ALRIGHT RAY, YOUR TURN!" Sarge yelled as he grabbed Ray and began walking with him to the back of the plane. "WAIT SARGE, I AIN'T GOING WITHOUT YOU!" Ray yelled before the plane suddenly began shaking violently. "NO TIME, GO!" Sarge yelled as he pushed Ray from the plane and watched him soar away from the plane. Meanwhile, the control point back at the States was abuzz with radio communications from the various planes being attack by antiaircraft guns and attack planes. "OVERLORD, THIS IS ALPHA MIKE! WE'RE TAKING HEAVY DAMAGE FROM THE GROUND AND WORSE FROM THE SKY! W-WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" a pilot screamed over the radio as a sudden green ball of light shot into the sky ahead of the plane. The men at the control stared at the monitors that showed the camera feeds from the planes. Their looks of concern turned to looks of horror as the green ball suddenly exploded in a shockwave, incinerating planes as if they were burning paper. The last camera feed cut off as the green shockwave of energy hit the last of the transport planes. The room was dead silent as all radio feeds were silent or filled with static. "5,000 men and women...gone...in a flash of light...my God," a man said as he and the rest of the people in the control room couldn't forget that horrible image. "Control, this is Overlord, the attack failed...no survivors," the man dubbed 'Overlord' said into a red phone, soon becoming shocked when a static-filled transition started coming through. "Overlord, this is Domino Squad, and we've made it to the ground..."


	4. Chapter 4

ShadydaPiratefox - Etherios

"Alright guys, looks like we are the definition of up shit creek without a paddle," Savion said as Ray came down from a vantage point in a tree while everyone else gathered as much gear they could scavenge from the plane wrecks. Ray and his team had fallen away from the designated drop zone and instead landed in a large area of trees and rocks, obviously some sort of mountains. "No shit," Ray said as he put the binoculars he was using into one of the belt compartments on his armor. Daniel and Sophie had just brought another military crate they found from a wreck while Ender covered their backs. "Did that message to Overlord get through?" Sophie asked as she sat down on the ground while Daniel sat next to her. "I think so but they haven't replied yet," Savion replied as he checked his weapons for any damage. "What the hell was that?" Daniel asked as he looked up in the sky to see faint flashes of green still in the air. "Probably the same stuff I'm picking up on my sensors," X-Ray said as he suddenly appeared, scaring the tar out of Ray. "Damn, I forgot you were here," Ray said as he sat down on a rock to rest for a moment. "My scanners are going haywire, it's like whatever happened in the air and the entire wall was radioactive...but stronger," X-Ray said as he brought up a virtual chart to show the group what he was talking about. "Let's get to business before we worry about that wall and here's what we need to do: set up a base, find any survivors/surviving gear, and then figure out what happened up there," Ray said as he cocked his M4A1 to make sure people payed attention. "But Ray, what happened to Sarge?" Savion asked, his answer soon being given when Ray looked down at the ground with sorrow.

"I'VE GOT A HEAT SIGNATURE AT 5:00!" X-Ray yelled as he disappeared back into Ender's ODST armor and armed with a SAW M249, . Everyone grabbed their weapons and took up defensive positions as they prepared to fight. "Easy there, killers, I'm friendly," a feminine voice said as a solid black Peacekeeper emerged from the bushes. "Who're you?" Ray asked as he lowered his weapon and stepped towards the stranger. The Peacekeeper removed her helmet to reveal a wolf with silver fur, brown hair, and green eyes. "You the only survivor of your team too?" Ray asked as he slung his M4A1 over his back and once again sat down on a rock. "Yep, and I see you guys are just lounging around instead of setting up camp," the wolf said as she eyed the group in disgust. "DID YOU NOT JUST FUCKING SEE A GIANT EXPLOSION THAT NEARLY KILLED US?!" Sophie yelled as she shot up from beside Daniel and in front of the wolf's face. Ray was about to step in before Daniel placed a hand on his chestplate and said, "Stay back, Sophie when she's mad is pretty scary and mean." The wolf was silent for a moment before she said, "I did see it but this is no time to just sit around and cry about it. This is a war, people die all the time." Ray shook his head as he said, "Listen Etherios, just because we made you to be a war machine doesn't mean we forgot about feelings. A lot of my friends blew up in that explosion along with Sarge, the same guy who made you in the first place." All eyes went to Etherios and Ray as he looked to them and said, "Etherios here was a military experiment created to help win this war before it started completely. Strong, quick, agile, a damn good shot, smart a whip, tough as nails, and not too bad on the eyes," Ray said, Etherios glaring at him for a moment before returning her focus on the group. "Me, Sarge, and a group of others helped create her a long time ago and also helped in her training," Ray said as stood from the ground and picked up a crate. "There's a cave not too far from here, we'll set up base there," Ray said as he gestured for the team to follow him.

"That's the last of it," Daniel said as he placed the last of the crates they scavenged from the plane wrecks inside of the cave as everyone found a place to sit. Ray took off his helmet and began inspecting his visor while X-Ray appeared and began running diagnostics on the group to see if anything was wrong. "My scanners show Ray has a slightly fractured wrist. Sophie, get the med kits from that medical crate over there," X-Ray said before Ray spoke up and said, "I'm fine, save those med kits for more important stuff." The cave was silent for a moment before Savion finally said something to break the ice. "So...what's the plan now?" Ray's commanding instincts took over as he replied, "We get this place in a position to where we can defend it, secure the area and make sure we're not sitting on an enemy camp, and try to figure out some sort of transportation. Right now, everyone needs to rest for the night." Everyone nodded their heads as they began finding spots in the cave to sleep for the night. Ray took a position at the entrance to the cave to take the first watch for the evening. But as he sat down with his M4A1 in his hands, he gazed up at the sky in sadness and sorrow. "Foxy..."

 _Meanwhile_

"LIGHT'S OUT!" a guard yelled as he flipped the main switch in a hallway of cells, the lights all suddenly cutting off and the prisoners beginning to crawl into their uncomfortable cots. Foxy sat at the edge of her cot as she gazed out of the window located at the top of her cell. She'd seen the entire invasion, the planes flying over, and the green explosion incinerating any hope she'd have for liberation. Ariel was walking by checking the cells when he noticed Foxy staring out the window. "Didn't you hear? Lights out," Ariel said bitterly as he tapped the prison bars of her cell but received no response from her. "There's no way your boyfriend survived that, no one survived that explosion. Face it, there's no hope of you getting out of here. Bet you wish you didn't betray your masters," Ariel said with an evil laugh as he walked away, leaving Foxy alone in her cell. But Foxy didn't pay a second of attention to Ariel as she continued to stare at the nights sky. "I know he's alive and I know he's coming here to save me...just you wait," Foxy said to herself. But as she laid down to sleep she swore, for a split second, she felt that she and Ray were staring at the same star...


	5. Chapter 5

"Convoy is coming your way," Ray said as he watched two armored trucks, a squad bike, and a couple foot soldiers make their ways along a small dirt road. It had been a couple weeks since Domino Squad had dropped behind enemy lines and had since been executing small acts of terrorism such as raiding convoys and attacking small military outposts. Word of their presence reached the capitol in no time and sent Ariel into a frenzy of trying to find them. "Roger that, we're in position and are ready when you are," Daniel said over the other end of the communicator. Ray gripped in one hand a small detonator that would activate the explosives the team had planted along the road to help immobilize the convoy. "Get ready, here we go," Ray said as he pushed the button, the explosives going off and flipping the first armored truck onto it's side. On the ground near the road Etherios stood and began firing her SAW M249 at the other armored truck, killing the enemy soldiers inside. The soldier on the squad bike was just about to draw his pistol when one of Sophie's throwing knives enters into his forearm while Daniel speared him off the squad bike. Meanwhile the soldiers inside of the flipped armored truck began crawling out from the windows they'd busted out and were soon met by the barrels of Savion and Ender's rifles. "P-please, don't kill me! I have wife and child!" one of the soldiers began whimpering as Ray made his way over to the armored truck. Before anyone could react Ray pulled the man out from the armored truck and began rapidly punching him in the face. "YOU DIDN'T THINK ALL THOSE PEOPLE ON THOSE PLANES HAD FAMILIES?" Ray yelled as he punched the man one last time before placing the barrel of his Colt M1911 into the soldier's mouth. "Ray, I think you might need to-" Ender said as he placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, only for Ray to shrug him off and blow the soldier's brain out all over the side of the flipped armored truck. Ray was breathing heavily from when he had hit the man repeatedly in the face as he turned to Etherios and asked, "How many prisoners do we have?" She took a moment not to throw up after seeing the insides of the dead soldier's skull before she replied, "4 or 3, why?" Ray wasted no time as he shot the other two soldiers beside the flipped armored truck, which left the one Daniel had tackled off the squad bike. "Take that fucker back to the cave while I try and salvage any guns or ammo from this convoy," Ray said as he walked over to the flipped armored truck and began searching the dead soldier's gear. Etherios nodded her head as she grabbed the wounded enemy soldier by his collar and began leading him back to the cave with the others.

Ray came walking back to the cave with a backpack he'd picked up from one of the armored trucks filled with ammo when he saw Savion standing at the entrance to the cave. "Hey man, you alright?" Savion asked as Ray threw the backpack into the cave before he replied to him. "No, I'm not alright! We've been out of radio contact for a couple weeks, no ally forces can make it past the borders without getting blown up, and now we're running low on weapons and ammo!" Ray yelled, Savion shaking his head as Ray spoke. "We all miss Sarge, and I know Foxy is alright and waiting for you to save her," Savion said as he placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, expecting him to shrug him off. But to his surprise Ray didn't so anything but look down at the ground in shame and sorrow. "I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to lead unprepared soldiers through this hell and get them all home safely. Sarge would be ashamed of me," Ray said finally after a couple moments of silence. "Sarge wouldn't be ashamed of us right now, we're making a difference by doing exactly what we're doing. Etherios said she saw people revolting in small villages during some of her scouting missions. Sooner or later we'll get the people on our side and take the capital for ourselves," Savion said with a smile as he and Ray walked back into the cave. But as they walked in the two could tell something was on Etherios's mind as she quickly approached Ray. "Savion, I need to speak with Ray alone," she ordered, Savion rolling his eyes but complying and leaving the two alone. "I found out that one of my squad members survived the drop but is now being held captive in a nearby base," Etherios began to explain as she handed Ray a pair of binoculars and gestured towards the direction of the base, where the flagpole of the base could be seen. "Etherios, we can't just kick down the doors to the base just because your squad member is in there...we don't have the resources," Ray replied as Etherios glared at him. "This soldier has a contact inside of the palace where the Nightmare Animatronics stay, if we get him out we get the contact," Etherios said as she tried to convince Ray to accept the mission. "This will have to be a secret one, you and I will sneak out tonight and make our way to the base. Ender will come with us to provide sniper cover from a vantage point while X-Ray will feed us info about the base via comm signal. Get whatever you need and meet me at the vantage point with Ender, tonight," Ray finally said as he walked past Etherios and into the cave to rest for the day.

 _Hours Later..._

"See anything X-Ray?" Ray asked over his comm as he checked the magazines of ammo for his M4 while he waited for an answer. "4 hostiles around the perimeter and patrolling. Ender can take them out while you and Etherios sneak through a sewage grate around the side," X-Ray replied as he showed Ray on his visor a digital map of the base. Ray nodded his head as he looked to Etherios and gestured for her to follow. Ender had given Etherios his silenced AK-47 to borrow for the mission while he kept his sniper to pick off guards. It was around midnight when the three had made their ways to the base so they could be shrouded by the darkness of the night. "Alright, let's go..." Ray said over the radio comm...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghost the Wolf -** thenewfoxyxchicaforever

"How's the grate coming?" Ray whispered as he kept an eye out for any enemy patrols while Etherios used a file to cut through a metal grate that blocked entrance to the sewer pipe. "Just...a...little...more...there," Etherios said as she finally cut through the last metal bar before lifting the grate away and crawling through, Ray following behind when she was through. "We're in X-Ray, send us the layout of this base," Ray said over the comm to X-Ray, who quickly hacked into the base's mainframe and stole the base's map. "Take the right up ahead and then open the manhole cover, that should be a bathroom," Ray said, Etherios groaning at the stench inside of the pipes. "Of all the pipes we had to go through, it had to be one full of shit," she muttered as she took a right and looked up to see the manhole cover. The two could hear voices coming from the other side, meaning enemy soldiers were in there. "Kill 'em on the crapper?" Ray asked Etherios, who gagged for a second before she swallowed and prepared to remove the cover. "Flashbang out," Ray said as he tossed a flashbang into the bathroom, he and Etherios coming out from hiding when it went off and blinded the soldiers inside. "Use knives, not guns. The sounds will draw attention," Etherios said as she pulled out a Bowie knife and slit one of the enemy soldiers' throat while Ray did the same to the rest. Once the last of the enemy soldiers had been killed and thrown down the sewer drain, Ray radioed to X-Ray to get a thermal scan of the base to find enemy soldier locations. "Objective is only a few yards away from your position, head down a set of stairs and you'll find an old dungeon they're keeping him in," X-Ray said as he pointed out the POW being held below the base. Ray nodded his head as he peaked out of the bathroom to see if any guards were coming their way. All clear. Ray gave the signal for Etherios to follow him down a long hallway that lead to a set of stairs that would get them to the dungeon. They made it just as a group of four guards rounded a corner, barely missing Etherios as she ran down the stairs. "You see that?" one guard asked, only for another to ask, "See what?" Ray waited for Etherios to find her way back down to Ray's position. "Too close for comfort," Ray said as he and Etherios carefully crept down the stone steps, using night vision to find their ways. "Target 15 ft and closing," Ray said to Etherios as the two readied their rifles and prepared to take out the guard. But just as Ray and Etherios rounded a corner and prepared to shoot the guard a set of wolf arms suddenly shot out of a cell, grabbed the guard's neck, and snapped it like a twig. "You two mind giving me a hand?" Ghost, a white wolf with one purple eye and a missing eye being covered by an eye patch, asked as he pointed to the guard's lifeless body. Ray lowered his rifle as he made his way over to the guard's body to find the keys while Etherios spoke to Ghost. "Where are they holding your gear?" she asked as Ray finally found the keys and unlocked the cell. "Don't worry about that, you guys make sure no guards get down here while I gear up," Ghost said as Ray unlocked the cell door and turned to watch for any guards. "So who's this 'inside contact' you have in the Nightmare's Dark Castle?" Etherios asked as Ghost walked past her and towards a large military crate that held his gear. "Not important but right now we need to clear out this outpost and use it for ourselves," Ghost said as he put on his dark purple ODST armor, placed two revolvers in two separate holsters, and grabbed a large sniper. "Where's your helmet?" Ray asked as Ghost put on a COD Ghosts mask, only for him laugh at the mention of a helmet. "Tossed it, didn't need it," Ghost said as he began walking towards the exit of the dungeon. "What the hell's going on down here, why aren't you answering your-" a guard asked as he opened the door to check on the now dead warden. Ghost grabbed the guard, slammed him to the ground, and put a bullet between his eyes. "You guys coming or what?" Ghost asked as he kicked the door open, startling two guards before he shot them. "...I hope this 'asset' is worth it," Ray grumbled as he cocked his assault rifle and followed Ghost out of the dungeon, Etherios lingering behind for a moment as she said, "I hope so."

"What the hell is going on down there?" X-Ray asked Ender as the sniper looked down at the scope, the whole base suddenly erupting in gunfire when Ray and Ghost kicked open a large door and began mowing down enemy soldiers. Etherios, on the other hand, commandeered a large machine gun mounted in a watchtower and began providing covering fire. "Looks like we're stepping up from a cave base to an _actual_ base," Ender said with a laugh as he began picking off guards before they could shoot either the men or Etherios. "I shall contact the others and tell them about our new base," X-Ray said as he began sending the message about Ray and the others taking over the base.

"That's the last of 'em," Ray said as he shot the last guard, Ghost nodding his head while he gestured for Etherios to come down from the watchtower. Just then, the rest of the team arrived to meet their new comrade and see their new base of operations. "I've taken the liberty of hacking into the enemy's grid and removing this base from their maps," X-Ray said as Ender took his AI into the room in the base where the main computer was located. "I've secured the armory, plenty of ammo and weapons to last us for a while," Daniel said as he and Sophie emerged from another wing of the base. "Three armored Humvees in the garage too," Savion said as he returned from scouting the garage. "Who's this guy?" Sophie asked as she eyed Ghost for a moment. "Ghost, best damn sniper out there and a soldier without a team. All of 'em died when the planes went up in flames," Ghost said as he pulled his Ghost mask down to his neck to speak. "That's to be seen," Ender said as he cocked his sniper to get Ghost's attention, but this only seemed to make Ghost laugh. "Etherios said you might have to news for us," Ray said to try and make sure the two snipers didn't fight. "Yeah, Overlord said the Elites are pulling out...we're on our own now..."


	7. Chapter 7

Ender watched from the doorway of the computer lab inside their base as Ray scanned through files of recent prisoners and where they were being held hostage. "Looking for someone?" Ender finally asked, startling Ray for a moment. "Didn't you hear? We don't have a definite mission anymore, so I'm on one of my own," Ray replied as he clicked on a folder and dragged it to a flashdrive, where he then plugged it into the back of his helmet to download the coordinates to a prison. "Rescue mission?" Ender asked as he saw the folder labeled 'Foxy' while Ray placed his helmet back on his head before loading his vest full of magazines of spare ammo. "Yeah, but I'm going alone. Less likely to lose any teammates and more likely to sneak in unknown," Ray replied once again as he began walking out of the room and towards the garage. "You sure man? You could end up getting yourself arrested or worse...KIA," Ender said as he followed Ray to the garage. "A risk I'm willing to take, so stay out of this," Ray barked as he placed the assault rifle in the passenger side of the Humvee and began walking to the driver's side. "I'm not gonna bug you anymore, I'll tell the others you went on a recon mission," Ender said as he patted Ray on the shoulder before walking out of the garage. Ray nodded his head as he drove out of the garage and began following the GPS directions.

 _Hours later..._

"That's the prison? Looks easy enough," Ray said as he put down the binoculars he was looking through. He parked the Humvee a ways back and had walked a mile to the outskirts of the prison to try and find a way inside. Sure enough, he saw a prison bus coming down the road towards the entrance of the prison. Without missing a beat he quickly began running towards the bus before ducking behind bushes to avoid being detected by the driver. When the bus began passing by him, he dove underneath the bus and grabbed onto the underside of the bus. 'Too easy, now the fun part begins,' Ray thought to himself as the bus came to a halt inside of the prison's courtyard. "Last load for the night?" a guard asked as the prisoners began getting off the bus and walking towards the guards. Once the last of the prisoners were unloaded the bus pulled over from the road and towards a small parking space where they kept the prison buses. There, Ray quietly lowered himself down from underneath the bus and crawled out from underneath to deal with the driver before he spotted him. Ray grabbed the man, slit hit throat, and stuffed his body underneath one of the other buses. 'This could come in handy later,' Ray thought as he grabbed the keys from the corpse and left them in the ignition of the bus. Ray's next step was to do a thermal scan on the area to determine where Foxy's cell was located in the prison so Ray wouldn't just run in and shoot up the place. Soon his visor indicated a heat signature that matched a vixen's heat signature, Foxy. 'Third floor, cell #213, no guards at their posts tonight,' Ray said as he made his way over to the side of the prison to begin his ascent to the third floor with a grappling hook he'd brought from the base. '210, 211, 212, 213!' Ray counted as he aimed the grappling hook and shot it upwards and into the cell of the prison. Foxy was fast asleep when the hook suddenly shot through the barred window and onto something it could hook onto. "W-who's there?" Foxy asked as she heard the faint sounds of a man grunting and straining to pull himself up, the sight of a man in ODST armor suddenly appearing and sawing away at the bars over the window. After a couple seconds, the bars broke off and the man stumbled into the cell with Foxy. "Whoever you are, I'm warning you I'm-" Foxy began to say before Ray stood to his feet and removed his helmet to show her his identity. "Miss me?" Ray said with a laugh, Foxy tearing up as she embraced Ray in a hug before a loving kiss on the cheek. "Come on love, let's get you out of here," Ray said as he wrapped a belt around Foxy and helped her through the window before hooking her belt to him so she wouldn't fall when he repelled down. "So what's the plan with the invasion?" Foxy asked as the two slowly slide down the wall to the ground. "No more help is coming in, my team and I are all that's left," Ray replied just as they finally reached the ground, the alarms suddenly sounding off when they touched the ground. "SHIT, ARIEL MUST'VE SET OFF THE ALARM!" Foxy yelled as lights began flashing and alarms began to ring out in the night. "FOLLOW ME!" Ray yelled as he picked Foxy up and began carrying her towards the bus he'd left the keys in. "Get down," Ray said as he sat Foxy down in a seat and made his way to the driver's seat, slamming on the gas and sending the bus shooting forward. Not even the base's gates could hold the bus back as it shot through and away from the prison. Guards open fired from the remnants of the gates while Ariel stood behind them with an angry expression on his face before it was replaced with an evil smile. "Should we follow them sir?" a guard asked, Ariel simply looking at the guard and shaking his head in response. "No, let them have this day...it was just one Peacekeeper after all, let him have his love. We'll probably bump into them again and kill them anyway," Ariel said as he turned and walked back into the prison. Meanwhile, Ray slammed on the brakes and opened the door as he gestured for Foxy to head towards the Humvee. "I'll get rid of the bus, get in the Humvee," Ray said as Foxy nodded her head and made her way towards the Humvee. Ray then shifted the bus in reverse, grabbed a heavy rock from outside, and threw it on the gas. The bus shot backwards as Ray jumped clear and began running to the Humvee, jumping into the driver's seat and quickly driving down the road. "Don't worry Foxy, I'll get you to safety, I'll get you to-" Ray began to say before Foxy cut him off. "No Ray, I'm not running away. I spoke with these older guys in prison and...just follow these directions," Foxy said as she handed Ray a piece of paper with directions written on them. It wasn't too far off, so Ray nodded his head and began driving towards their new destination...


	8. Chapter 8

"This the place?" Ray asked, Foxy nodding her head in response. The directions given to Foxy had brought the two to what appeared to be what was left of a city that had been bombed many years ago. "I remember reading about this place, this was were the Resistance first met and formed an army," Foxy said as Ray stopped the Humvee in front of a ruined house. "This the place where those guys told you to go?" Ray asked as Foxy checked the note she'd been given before she scanned the house. "Looks like it," Foxy replied as she walked through the opening that used to be the doorway and looked around. The roof had collapsed in the middle of the dining room and a skeleton hand showed that there was a family sitting down for dinner. "This must've been where the first bomb hit," Ray said as he removed his helmet in respect for the dead. Foxy was looking around the rubble when she noticed what looked like the handle on a trap door. "Look," Foxy called to Ray as she dusted the rubble off to confirm her suspicions, it was a trap door. Ray quickly began trying to pry it open while Foxy kept an eye out for anything else they might miss. "Got it," Ray said with a smile as the lock popped off the trap door and revealed a ladder leading to darkness. "...Ladies first?" Ray asked, Foxy shooting him a look before he shrugged his shoulders and began climbing down the ladder with Foxy following behind him. After what felt like forever, and a drastic change of temperature, the two finally made it to wherever the ladder went to. It looked like an old subway tunnel that went on for miles on both ends while the ground was slightly flooded. "You alright?" Ray asked when he noticed Foxy shivering while he picked her up to carry her across the water. "I'm fine, let's see where this tunnel leads," Foxy said as she looked down at the note and pointed in a direction. Ray didn't question her and began walking through the ankle-deep water towards the destination, soon a safe door suddenly coming into view. "Didn't take long at all," Ray said to himself as he placed Foxy on a pile of rubble that stood above the water to allow her to stay dry while he opened the door.

"HNGH! COME ONE DAMMIT!" Ray growled as he grunted and strained trying to open the safe door. After what felt like forever the door finally unlocked and slowly began to open for the two, the lights on the other side coming on automatically when the door opened. By the way they buzzed and flickered they hadn't been turned on in years. The room looked like a bunker of sorts as was covered in dirt and dust from years of abandonment. "Look for some clothes, I'll search this thing," Ray said as he took of his helmet to see clearly while Foxy made her way over to some boxes that might have clothes better than her prisoner jumpsuit she was still wearing. Ray busted a lock on a metal cabinet to reveal a large stockpile of weapons from years ago. "Thompsons, M1 Garands and Carbines, PPSH-41s, MP40s, Kar98s, BARs, and plenty of ammo," Ray said with a laugh as he turned to see Foxy wearing her new clothes. She wore camo cargo pants, black boots, a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt that cut off at her mid-thrift, and a red beret. "Nice, very 'Revolution' Ray said with a laugh as Foxy rolled her eyes and made her way over to a desk. "These look like old plans the Revolution made before the Nightmares attacked," Foxy said as she blew dust off a large map with red dots in different locations. "Whoa, check this out," Ray said, calling Foxy's attention away from the map and to him. Ray held a large red flag with a white circle in the center and within the circle was a black metal fist. "The Revolution's flag," Foxy said in awe and amazement as she held it herself while Ray checked his armor. "Holy shit," Ray said as he checked his armor in a mirror to see bullet holes from when he broke Foxy out of prison. "Guess they were pretty precise with those shots," Ray said as he ditched the armor and stripped down to a grey shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots. "I found clothes, look for some of your own," Foxy said as she began studying the map. Ray nodded his head as he began searching the various boxes and crates until he found an old brown leather aviator jacket with tan fur lining the inside, a holster for a shotgun to go on his back, and a red do-rag. "Not bad, kinda like it," Ray said as he made his way over to the metal cabinet to get guns. He dropped his assault rifle when he ran with Foxy towards the bus, leaving him unarmed for the moment. Out of the locker he pulled a double barrel shotgun (Evil Dead style) to put into the holster on his back and a Thompson with a backpack of magazines. "You want any...whoa," Ray said as he saw Foxy already carrying with her a PPSH-41 with a satchel of drum magazines. "Hey, an old radio. I'm gonna make a few calls," Ray said as he began scanning frequencies till he heard a familiar voice say, "This is X-Ray, who's this?"

"Aside from the flooded tunnels, this is a pretty sweet hideout," Ender said as he stepped into the bunker with the others. The bunker was actually larger than it seemed as Ray and Foxy found a door that lead to various rooms that held bunk beds for each person to get into groups of 2. This didn't seem to bother anyone due to the fact that it didn't take long for people to pair up with a person: Foxy and Ray, Sophie and Daniel, Ghost and Ender, Etherios and Savion. "Great, I got stuck with the sausage fest," Ghost grumbled as he threw his bag of gear onto the bottom bunk bed. "Shut up and get some sleep, will ya?" Ender yawned as he sat on the top bunk trying to sleep. Meanwhile, Savion was trying not to feel awkward while Etherios stripped down to her black undergarments. "S-should I look away or something?" Savion asked nervously as he changed into a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt, the furnace had been turned on thanks to Ray. "Why? We're on the same team," Etherios said just as she accidentally dropped one of her pistols, bending down to pick it up and making Savion hit the bottom of the top bunk and knock himself out. "Better than that other base," Daniel said with a laugh as he finished taking apart the top bunk and placing it beside his bunk, creating a large bed for himself and Sophie. "Way better heated and protected too," Sophie said as the two climbed into bed and cut off the lights. Ray and Foxy were the last two to go to sleep, both felt good knowing they'd be sleeping safely at night for the first time. They did the same as Sophie and Daniel and created a large bed for the two of them to share. "Night Foxy," Ray whispered as the two kissed goodnight and went to sleep. Finally, with their new weapons and base, they could strike blows against the Nightmares...


	9. Chapter 9

WOLF THE COYOTE - **Wolf (Killer)**

 **Jana - same person who made Ghost**

"Damn, the furnace quit out on us," Ray said as he quickly got dressed to keep himself warm while he let Foxy have the rest of the blankets on the beds for herself. "I thought you fixed it? There's no way-" Foxy began to say before the distant sound of metal dropping to the floor echoed through the bunker. Foxy's eyes widened in fear as she, like a small child, pulled the covers as if to hide while Ray jolted for a moment as he reached for his Thompson. "What was that?" Foxy asked in a slight whimper as she slowly stood from the bed and walked to Ray's side. "Stay here and lock the door behind me," Ray whispered as his breath could soon be seen while he spoke. "The temperature's steadily dropping, I'll go figure out what the hell happened and cut it back on," Ray said as he opened the door and began walking out, Foxy closing and locking the door behind him as he instructed. When he walked out into the long corridor that held the various rooms his comrades were staying in he saw Daniel, Etherios, and Ghost walking out with their gear and weapons ready. "Ender, Sophie, and Savion are out like lights," Daniel said as the four began walking down the hallway towards the furnace room. "LOOK, THE DOORKNOB!" Ghost said in a whisper/yell to the others, all eyes went to the doorknob as it looked like someone slammed a sledgehammer onto it. Now all four, including Ray, actually began to grow fearful as the lights suddenly cut off and left them standing in the dark. "I'm a soldier...but I'm literally about to piss all over myself," Ray said, Ghost nodding his head in agreement. Suddenly the sound of movement through the air shafts echoed all around them as they looked up to the ceiling. Before any of the four could see anything they heard screaming coming from Ray's room. "FOXY!" Ray yelled as he took off through the darkness, leaving Etherios, Daniel, and Ghost at the furnace room entrance. When Ray reached his door he began pounding impatiently on it with the end of his Thompson to try and gain entrance. "RAY, HELP ME! MPH-MPH!" Foxy muffled cries came from the other side of the door as Ray ceased his futile hits on the door and chose to shoot the lock off with a burst from his Thompson. He then kicked the door in just in time to see a pair of chords pull a bound and gagged Foxy into the air shaft. "FOXY!" Ray yelled as he began running towards the air vent, only for Daniel to grab him and pull him back. "NO! WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S TRYING TO LURE YOU IN THERE!" Daniel yelled as he struggled to keep Ray restrained before he could do something stupid. Savion, Ender, and Sophie came running from their rooms after heard Ray yelling and shooting. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Savion yelled as he saw the opened air vent and what appeared to be scratches on the walls from when Foxy struggled against the invader. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE VENTS!" Etherios commanded as she shifted Savion away from an air vent opening. Just then, a dark feminine laugh echoed through the air shafts and vents as the group looked around frantically...

 _Meanwhile..._

Nightmare Freddy stood at the altar inside of the Notre-Dame, his apparel was that of Judge Claude Frollo. He was doing a strange chant of power as he shifted and moved his hands as they glowed green with energy just as a scream echoed through the cathedral. "What now?!" Nightmare Freddy growled as he turned to see a curvy and busty pink cat come running from a separate room of the cathedral while she covered her chest and hid behind Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Bonnie came walking out in his underwear and with a cocky smile on his face while Nightmare Freddy glared at him. "THIS IS A SANCTIFIED PLACE, AND YOU DARE DESECRATE IT WITH THESE KINDS OF ACTIONS! OUR MASTERS WON'T BE PLEASED!" Nightmare Freddy yelled in a voice like thunder while he shielded the cat from Nightmare Bonnie. "Oh boo-hoo, I was just having some fun!" Nightmare Bonnie said with a laugh as he winked at the pink cat. Nightmare Freddy shook his head as he turned and asked the cat in a calm and soothing voice, "Now young lady, what is your name?" The cat was hesitant for a moment before she replied, "Jana, my Lord." Nightmare Freddy nodded his head as he looked her in the eyes and placed a hand on the back of her head, it soon glowing green with power once again as he made her mind go blank. "There, she's all yours. BUT NO SEX! OUR BLOOD LINE IS SACRED AND CANNOT BE TAINTED BY A MORTAL! SHE IS A DANCER, THE PURPOSE OF WHY WE BOUGHT HER!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he pushed the hypnotized Jana towards a waiting Nightmare Bonnie, who rolled his eyes as a soldier handed him his uniform before leading her out of the cathedral and back towards the castle. Now Nightmare Freddy was alone with his thoughts for a moment before Ariel entered through the front doors of the cathedral. "She escaped, didn't she?" Nightmare Freddy said without looking at Ariel, who nodded his head in agreement to the question. "Why is this Foxy so important to our plan?" Ariel asked before Nightmare Freddy turned as yelled once again in a voice like thunder, "YOU'RE PUNY MORTAL MIND COULD NOT COMPREHEND THE REASONS BEHIND THIS! THE GODS WERE ANGRY WITH US ONCE AND SENT THAT VIXEN TO STRIKE US DOWN! WHILE THE OTHERS KEEP MAKING THEM MAD, I'M TRYING TO APPEASE THEM! THAT VIXEN HAS JUST AS MUCH POWER AS I DO, MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN THE FOUR OF US COMBINED!" Ariel found himself speechless at this sudden information and began running out of the cathedral to give this order: "ALL MEN ARE TO PATROL EVERY INCH OF THIS LAND UNTIL WE FIND HER!" Suddenly, he heard Nightmare Freddy's voice inside of his mind, "Do not fret, I have already sent an agent to find and take her back to us." Ariel nodded his head as he left the cathedral with his soldiers, Nightmare Freddy finally being alone. "You may hide all you want, vixen, but you shall soon be in our possession once more! Once that is, I shall pass my seed unto you and you shall bear the child so powerful the world will tremble at our presence!" Nightmare Freddy said with a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the cathedral.

 _Back to the group..._

"THERE!" Ray yelled as he began shooting at the air vent to try and stop the assailant inside of the air vents. But it only seemed to make the assailant laugh at them while it continued through the vents with Foxy kicking to try and break free. "SHIT, SOMEONE'S GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE VENTS!" Ray yelled as he reloaded his Thompson. "I can," a mysterious voice said from behind the group, startling them for a moment. The group turned to see a wolf with two large wings on his back wearing a Scottish military uniform (NOT A QUILT) and equipped with two swords, one of fire and one of poison, along with an M60 on a strap on his back with a Dragunov sniper tucked in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who the hell are you?" Ray asked as he cocked the Thompson while the stranger followed the sounds of the assailant with Foxy through the vents. "Wolf," the wolf said as he drew one of his blades and stuck it straight into the vent. Blood began slowly dripping from it and onto the floor, making Ray glare at Wolf. "If you so much as scratched Foxy, I will bury you farther than the Titanic sank in the ocean," Ray growled as he aimed the Thompson at Wolf while he looked up at the vents. "Foxy should be fine," Wolf said as he quickly began cutting the vent open to hopefully reveal the unknown assailant and Foxy. Sure enough, when the vent was cut open both the intruder and Foxy dropped to the floor below. "Foxy! Are you alright?" Ray asked as he lowered his gun and knelt to Foxy's side. "I'm fine, the blade barely missed me," Foxy said as she looked back over at the apparently wounded intruder. The intruder was a pink and white vixen in Black Widow (Avengers) apparel. "Mangle. Any last words?" Wolf said as he held the tip of the flaming sword to Mangle's throat while she gripped her side where she had been stabbed. "Look, I was just doing my job! I hate those Nightmares just as much as you guys do! I swear!" Mangle began to plead in attempt to win over their trust and avoid her death. "Wait, don't kill her," Savion said, making her sigh in relief. "We can interrogate her for more info if she's alive," Daniel said as he and Savion helped Mangle to her feet while Sophie held a Colt M1911 to the back of her head to make sure she didn't run away. "Take her to the spare supply room at the end of the hallway, I need to speak with the new guy here," Ray said as he gestured for everyone to leave him alone with Wolf. Once the two were alone Ray began asking various questions about Wolf and where he came from. "I found this bunker long before your team did, but I left it alone. "I used to be in the military before my entire team was captured and died by firing squad. I barely escaped with my life while using this place to lay low for a while. Any other questions?" Wolf said, asking the question in a sarcastic tone. "You gonna help us?" Ray asked as he began walking to where they kept the generator that powered the bunker. "If it means taking down the Nightmares, then yes," Wolf replied as he followed Ray to the generators. "Alright then," Ray said as he cranked the generator and watched the lights flicker slowly before fully powering on. "So you with those Peacekeepers that attempted to invade a while back?" Wolf asked as he and Ray began making their ways towards the room the others were waiting for them in. "Yeah, all but Foxy. Savion, Sophie, Daniel, and Ender were already in my squad while Etherios and Ghost were picked up when their squads all died," Ray replied, Wolf nodding his head in understanding.

"I'm only gonna ask you this once: Where are the Nightmares?" Etherios asked as she stood in front of Mangle, who was handcuffed to a small chair in the center of the room with the team surrounding her. "How should I know? They contacted me through a stooge called Ariel, he handed me the check, and I tracked you guys down to this shithole," Mangle replied just as Ray and Wolf entered the room. "Wait, Ariel contacted you?" Foxy asked in intrigue while everyone looked at her for a moment before returning their focus to Mangle. "Yeah, real chubby guy with an asshole personality?" Mangle asked to see if Foxy knew who she was talking about. "Yep, that's him," Foxy said in dismay and disgust while Ray took over the interrogation. Ray grabbed an old glass bottle in the room, broke it, and picked up one of the glass shards while he grabbed Mangle by her jaw and squeezed hard enough to make her open her mouth. Ray slowly slid the glass into her mouth while everyone but Ghost, Etherios, and Wolf watched without remorse. "You got anything else left to hide?" Ray said as he reared his fist back to show he was about to start punching. "NO! THAT'S ALL I KNOW! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" Mangle said as she began trying to spit out the glass shard. "You think she's bluffing?" Ray asked as he looked over at Ghost, who shrugged in response. "3...2...1..." Ray began to count down in hopes to scare Mangle into revealing any withheld information. "THE NIGHTMARES ARE HIDING OUT AT THE CATHEDRAL IN THE CAPITAL! THEY WANTED FOXY BECAUSE SHE PLAYED SOME SIGNIFICANT ROLE OR SOMETHING!" Mangle screamed as tears of fear began slowly forming in her eyes and fall to the floor. Ray nodded his head and walked to undo the binds on Mangle's hands to let her go. But as soon as she let go, she suddenly sprang up and wrapped Savion in a hug. It was like a small child crying into a father's shoulders when they were scared and Mangle was definitely at that level of fear. Savion didn't wish to push her away in an act of cruelty and instead wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. "Everyone return to your bunks for the night, we all deserve it after this fiasco," Ray said as he and Foxy began walking back to their rooms, everyone doing the same. "Wolf, you and Mangle take the spare room-" Ray began to say before Savion said, "Wolf can take my bunk, I'll stay with Mangle tonight. It doesn't look like she's gonna let go." Ray was hesitant for a moment before he agreed to let the two share a room and Wolf to share a room with Etherios.

 _Moments later..._

"Don't try anything," Etherios growled as she began stripping down to her sleeping clothes. "Trust me, I'm not into lesbians," Wolf said with a laugh, making Etherios's fur stand on end and her ears lower in anger as she began to growl. "What did you just call me?!" Etherios yelled as she spun and suddenly appeared in Wolf's face. "Hey, I don't judge...you do what you wanna do," Wolf said as he laid down on the bunk bed and began trying to relax. But once again, Etherios appeared right in front of his face again and said with a growl, "Does this make me a lesbian?" Before Wolf could say anything, Etherios surprised the wolf with a kiss that lasted a couple seconds before she forcefully parted from a stunned Wolf. "...Maybe, but then again I need more to judge," Wolf said with a sly grin, Etherios's cheeks turning red from embarrassment from when she realized what she'd just done. "Tell anyone and I'll strangle you," Etherios said as she turned away from Wolf to hide her embarrassment from Wolf. "A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell," Wolf said, making Etherios turn an even brighter shade of red than before.

"You alright?" Savion asked in a calm voice to Mangle as the two sat together on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds. "Yeah, sorry for losing my cool back there," Mangle said as she wiped away a tear while Savion draped an arm over her. Mangle smiled at the kindness Savion was showing her as she stood from the bed and said, "I guess we should get some sleep." Just like Etherios did to Savion, she began striping to her underwear as she prepared to sleep. Savion was already in gym shorts and a t-shirt while he turned red and tried to look away while Mangle undressed. "What's wrong?" Mangle asked in a fake tone of confusion as she slowly approached Savion, swaying her hips with every step. "I..uh...em...um...uh," Savion began to babble before Mangle surprised him with a kiss. "Just shut up and let me do all the work," Mangle said in a seductive tone, Savion's face already forming a wide smile. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE YOU START DOING SHIT!" Ray yelled from down the hallway, both Savion and Mangle realizing the door was wide open. "Sorry!" Savion called back down the hallway before Mangle stood from the bed and closed the door...


	11. Chapter 11

"Eyes on target?"

"Affirmative."

"Roger that, moving to position."

Ray slowly made his way through the large crowd of people with his aviator jacket zipped up tightly, the inside concealing two Colt M1911s in holsters. On Ray's back was also a violin case that held the parts for his Thompson with a drum magazine full of ammo. The crowd was present at a speech the scumbag Ariel was giving to the town about how the rebellion and accepting volunteers to fight them. But secretly Ray was actually recruiting men and women from the crowd to join in their already growing rebellion. Foxy was in the alleyways around the town square Ariel was speaking with Resistance soldiers armed and ready for the sneak attack the group had been planning for almost a month now. On a distant rooftop were Ghost and Wolf armed with their snipers and focusing their sights on the various generals Ariel had made his closest advisers. On a rooftop closer to the where the speech was being held was Ender, Daniel, and Sophie. Ender was aiming his rifle at Ariel's forehead while Daniel and Sophie aimed their guns at the door and hatch that lead to the roof of the building. Savion, Etherios, and Mangle were among the crowd with their own weapons hidden away as they waited for Ray's signal. "You all know of the severity this so-called Resistance has become and you all know of what kind of chaos they've started! Join the army today and protect your homeland!" Ariel said into a microphone, some of the people in the crowd yelling their approvals. "He's winning them over Ray, we need to strike now," Ghost said to Ray over the radio while he continued to aim his rifle at one of the advisers. "Not yet, wait till he gets to the highlight of his speech to fire," Ray said into a radio as he removed the violin case from his back and began assembling the Thompson parts inside. Ghost rolled his eyes as Wolf laughed and said, "Getting a little trigger happy are we? We're in a war right now, don't go risking our skins just because you're missing something." Ghost was surprised for a moment as he looked over at Wolf and asked, "How did you-" Wolf cut him off by replying in a more serious tone, "I'll tell you later...we've got a job to do." Ghost nodded his head as he returned his focus to the adviser he was assigned by Ray to shoot when he gave the signal.

"Ready?" Ray asked.

"Ready," the team replied as they readied their guns and themselves.

Without warning, Ray raised the barrel of the Thompson upwards and fired a burst of rounds into the air, making the crowd scream and disperse from the area. Foxy and the Resistance came running from the shadows and began firing at the stage to cut down the soldiers stationed up there. Ghost and Wolf took their shots and nailed the two advisers standing next to Ariel while Ray waited for Ender to shoot his target. "WE GOT COMPANY UP HERE!" X-Ray yelled over the radio to Ray as he looked up to see flashes from guns firing coming from the rooftop where Daniel, Sophie, and Ender were stationed. Guards had already made their ways onto the roof and now the three were trying to fight them off until Foxy or Ray could get up there with support. Ray was just about to start running towards the entrance to the building when he saw the evil smile on Ariel's face as he held a detonator in his right hand. "GET OFF THE ROOF, NOW!" Ray yelled into the radio to everyone stationed on rooftops. In a split second, Ariel flipped the switch on the detonator and explosives detonated in the bases of the buildings. Ghost and Wolf had already jumped to a smaller building next to theirs when the building began to collapse and were on their way to Ray's location. Ender grabbed his rifle and was just about to jump with Daniel and Sophie when something snagged his foot. One of the guards Daniel had shot earlier wasn't fully dead and was trying to take the sniper down with him as the building fell. "ENDER!" Daniel yelled as he looked back while Sophie had already jumped to the adjacent building. "GO ON, I'M FINE!" Ender yelled as he pulled a knife and stabbed the guard before jumping to his feet and running towards the side of the building. Daniel had just jumped when the building started to collapse beneath Ender's feat as he ran to the edge to jump. Just before the building fully collapsed, Ender was already airborne and was starting to fall short of the rooftop of the building Daniel and Sophie were standing on. Right before Ender could fall to his death Daniel grabbed onto Ender's sniper as it was still strapped onto his back. "For the love of God, please let that strap hold," Ender sighed as Daniel and Sophie began pulling him up onto the roof and to safety. Ray had seen everything and turned just in time to see Ariel stepping into an armored car and call out to him, "Don't think this is a victory for your team! THE NIGHTMARES WILL PREVAIL, AND YOUR PRECIOUS FOXY WILL BE THEIR SLAVE!" Ray growled as he began firing at the armored car just as Ariel shut the door and began driving away. "Ray, stop wasting your ammo on an armored car," Savion sighed as he made his way over to him. "*Sigh* What's our situation? Any wounded/dead?" Ray asked as he began walking with Savion towards Foxy. "About 12 civilians dead from when they dropped the buildings and 4 of our own injured from the rubble," Savion said as he pointed to where Foxy and Mangle were helping wounded Resistance soldiers onto the back of a pickup truck. Ghost and Wolf had just arrived at Ray's position when Daniel, Sophie, and Ender climbed down from the roof and joined them as well. "We can't keep doing this. Every time we set up some sort of attack, innocent lives keep getting thrown in the crossfire and end up dead," Ray said as he shook his head when he saw some of the Resistance soldiers that weren't hurt by the falling buildings helping the wounded civilians and moving the dead to the streets for later burial. "Alright, let's get back to base," Ray said as he jumped into the back of another truck, one with a mounted Browning .50 caliber machine gun in the back.

 _Hours later..._

"You were right, they fell into the trap. People won't want to help them if civilians keep getting hurt," Ariel said to Nightmare Freddy as the bear seemed to be in the middle of a prayer in the center of the Cathedral. "WHAT?! I NEVER SAID GET CIVILIANS KILLED!" Nightmare Freddy yelled in anger as he turned to face Ariel. "No, I did," Nightmare Foxy said as she emerged from one of the backrooms with Nightmare Bonnie rushing to pull his pants up. "BLOODY HELL, I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP DOING THOSE THINGS IN HERE!" Nightmare Freddy yelled at the two, who laughed at the fact he was so mad. "Look, who cares if a couple people get killed? They were probably in support to that Resistance crap!" Nightmare Bonnie said in defense of his plan. "OR THEY COULD'VE BEEN CIVILIANS THAT WANTED TO STAY OUT OF THE FIGHT!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he began trying to calm himself down. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy shrugged their shoulders and began walking out of the Cathedral and back towards the castle with Ariel following behind them, leaving Nightmare Freddy alone. "...Jana, step in here for a moment," Nightmare Freddy called out. Jana entered the main hall still in a trance from when he'd put a spell on her to leave her a mindless zombie. Nightmare Freddy carefully placed his hands on her head and began focusing his energy. Before long, the spell suddenly lifted and Jana regained consciousness. "No time to explain, my child, you need to get out of here," Nightmare Freddy said urgently to the young cat. "Why? What's going on?" Jana asked as Nightmare Freddy handed her a set of spare nun robes to cover herself. "My colleagues are going too far, I cannot save myself from them anymore! But you...you can still escape!" Nightmare Freddy said as they walked to the back of the Cathedral and to where a small set of stairs lead to catacombs. "Follow the red rope to the end, it'll lead you to the base of the Resistance! I had Mangle map it out when I sent her after them and I knew she'd join them! GO, QUICKLY!" Nightmare Freddy said as he kissed Jana on the forehead like a father to a daughter and handed her a flashlight. Tears began to form around Jana's eyes as she hugged Nightmare Freddy and began her decent to the catacombs. "I'll tell them about you!" Jana called back, making Nightmare Freddy smile. "I hope so..."


	12. Chapter 12

**In case I forgot, Jana belongs to the same guy who made Ghost (I think) and sorry for super long time without update..  
**

Jana pushed through thick bushes and branches as she continued to put distance between herself and the capital that was home to the evil tyrants that once held her as a slave. But where she was running to she hadn't a clue. Suddenly, the sight of a ruined house started to appear at the edge of the dense forest she was running through. "Oh thank good-" Jana began to say before someone suddenly tackled her to the ground. "Give me one reason for me not to kill you," the person said as he held a Bowie knife to her throat while she squirmed and struggled to get out from underneath the person. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Jana screamed as she found her escape when she was able to give a well-placed kick to the man's groin, making him groan in pain and fall to the ground. She then jumped to her feet and began sprinting towards the ruined village, only to be greeted by two armed men wearing Resistance type apparel (Brink) and armed with Thompsons and Kar98s. "Freeze bitch!" one yelled as he cocked the Kar98 while the other slowly approached her with his Thompson aimed at her. "Please, I mean you no harm! I'm here to join the Resistance," Jana began to say as she held her hands in the air to show she was unarmed and not willing to fight them. "Yeah? What's your name?" the man armed with the Kar98 asked as he placed the barrel of the rifle against her throat while the man with the Thompson checked her for any weapons. "Jana?" a familiar voice to the scared feline called out, Jana looking past the men to see a completely awestruck Ghost standing next to a vehicle a couple of Resistance soldiers were outfitting with weapons and armor.

"GHOST!" Jana screamed as she pushed past the two men, tears of joy streaming down her face as she ran into the embrace of Ghost. "Jana! I thought you were held hostage by those bastards in the capital," Ghost said as he held the cat tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder. "I was...but one of them let me go!" Jana said with a smile as she parted from the hug with Ghost. "They let you go? I doubt that," Ray said as he emerged from behind the truck, his Thompson tucked underneath his arm as he spoke. "No, it's the truth! Nightmare Freddy showed me a way out through the catacombs!" Jana began to explain when she realized Ray thought she was a traitor. "So they just let you go? No questions? No one handing you some strange device for you to carry before you left?" Ray began to question, his hand slowly sliding towards the grip of the Thompson. "Nightmare Freddy did it in secret, he told me were to go and closed the catacombs off behind me," Jana said as she slowly began hiding behind Ghost. "...Well then, make yourself at home," Chris said, the stern look he'd had when he was interrogating Jana was replaced with a friendly smile that made Jana smile in relief. "Get her to the barracks to give her some new clothes, get her armed, and take her to get some grub," Chris said to Ghost, who nodded his head as she listened to Ray's instructions. "Yeah, yeah, I got it," Ghost said with a smirk as he and Jana began walking towards the entrance to the bunker that held the weapons and supplies. The ruined building that surrounded the bunker had been repaired enough for people to sleep in them and store various vehicles to use in battle. The type of vehicle you were assigned to actually put you in a certain team. Daniel and Sophie both lead a group of men on motorcycles and dirt bikes that Ray called the Calvary (but without the horses) while Wolf and Etherios were in charge of faster vehicles such as sports cars and any other fast cars that were called War Boys. As for training, Mangle and Savion were in charge of training some of the newer recruits that showed exemplary skills with snipers how to hone their skills and become better while Wolf and Ender trained recruits how to properly fight in hand-to-hand combat. Foxy, Ray, and X-Ray were the ones in charge of the Resistance and were usually in the war room planning their next attacks. Foxy let a group of scouts that would scope out a city of town ahead of an attack to see how much resistance their was or to sneak people out of the village that wanted to join the Resistance. Ray lead the average Resistance infantry into battle the next day while X-Ray took care of the technical work such as hacking and eavesdropping on radio signals.

"Said she escaped through the catacombs?" Ray asked as he and Ghost stood outside of a room Jana was changing inside of. "Yeah, she said Nightmare Freddy busted her out and gave her a route to escape from the city undetected," Ghost replied as he peeked through a crack in the door, only for Jana to poke his eye playfully and shut the door completely. "Ghost, I know this is something you don't wanna hear...but she's gotta show us where that path is," Ray said as Ghost gave him a quizzical look. "You're telling me you want her to go back?" Ghost asked in shock while Ray nodded his head in agreement. "There's no way she'd want to go back to that hellhole!" Ghost exclaimed just as Jana walked out of the room wearing US Army fatigues and was unaware of the conversation. "She knows how to get there from here, I promise she'll be under the safest protection," Ray said he gestured to his Thompson while he spoke. Ghost was hesitant for a moment before he agreed to allow Jana to lead Chris and his team back to the entrance of the catacombs. "Alright, I'll get my men ready for the mission while you make sure Foxy doesn't hear anything about this just yet. She hasn't been the same since the mission back in that city," Ray said as he gestured for Jana to follow him to the garage to get his men prepped for the secret mission. "Jana, you're gonna need a weapon for this. Go grab one from the armory while I assemble my task force," Ray said as he pointed to the armory, Jana nodding her head as he walked into the armory to grab her gear.

 **Sorry it's short but I'm super sick right now**


	13. Chapter 13

"Move up," Ray whispered to his team and Jane as they slowly crept through the shadows towards the catacombs entrance. What Jana had forgotten to mention to the team was that the exit to the catacombs exited into a mine shaft that was guarded by three guard towers and three enemy infantry soldiers stationed at the entrance. "Alpha, Bravo, Charlie will head right while Echo, Delta, Foxtrot will go left. I'll head up the center and cause a distraction while Jana picks them off from here with her M1 Carbine," Ray whispered to his team as he pointed to the separate directions assigned to each team member. As the six teammates went their assigned routes, Ray lingered for a moment after Jana asked to speak to him. "Why do you give them nicknames? Why not use their real names?" Jana asked while Ray watched his team get into positions. "In case our files fall into enemy hands. If they see the nicknames then they won't know who they really are," Ray replied as he slowly began creeping towards cover that blocked the enemy infantry's sight of him. "GRENADE OUT!" Ray yelled as he pulled the pin and spiraled it like a football towards the group of soldiers. It hit one while the others began scrambling for cover, only to be ambushed and cut down by Ray's team. "Form up," Ray said as he gestured for Jana to come out of hiding and meet them at the entrance to the mine shaft. "Whoa, wasn't expecting this creepy shit," Ray said as he turned on a flashlight and shined it down the mine shaft. "It...didn't look that bad when I first left," Jana said as she gazed down the mine shaft with the rest of the soldiers. "...Ladies first?" Echo asked, Ray slugging him in the shoulder before he slowly began walking down the mine shaft to take point. Jana was behind Ray to give him directions while the rest of the team followed behind to make sure no one followed. "Turn right up here," Jana said as she pointed right when they came to a fork in the road. "Got it. Everything okay back there?" Ray called out quietly to his team to see if they saw anything following us. "We're being followed alright, but I didn't want to take a shot and risk collapsing the mine down on top of us," Bravo whispered back as he secretly pointed to a part in the mine shaft that would provide cover for anyone. "Ghost, what did I ask?" Ray said as he began walking towards the cover, Ghost stepping out while he rolled his eyes in response to the question. Jana, on the other hand, was elated that her love was with them and immediately jumped into his arms while Ray and Ghost spoke. "I got X-Ray to cover for us. Plus, I thought this would be a great mission to welcome Wolf into the ranks," Ghost said with a smile as he pointed back behind him towards Wolf, who stepped out of cover when Ghost called him out. "...Anyone else?" Ray asked as he expected someone else to step out of hiding. "Hmm, nope. That's it," Ghost replied sarcastically as Ray gestured for everyone to start moving forward down the mine shaft. "Why do I have a feeling this is gonna end horribly?" Ray mumbled to himself as he walked down the mine shaft with his Thompson at the ready.

"Elevator up ahead," Ray said as his flashlight shown over an old rusty elevator at the end of the mine shaft. "That's the one I used when I escaped, we're on the right track," Jana said as she began walking ahead of the group towards the rusty elevator. "There's no way that thing is gonna work," Ray said as he inspected the old piece of equipment while Wolf stepped onto the elevator platform and gazed upward. "Anyone got a-" Ray began to say before Wolf suddenly launched upward with his wings and left a confused Ray standing on the platform. "...Those work?" Ray finally said as the rest of his team shook their heads in response. Suddenly, the elevator powered to life with the sound of grinding metal and a shower of sparks falling down onto Ray. "I don't even wanna know," Ray called up to Wolf as the wolf looked back down with a smile on his face. "Two at a time, this is still an old elevator," Wolf called down as Delta and Ray stood onto the platform before it began ascending upwards. "Hey, uh, sir?" Delta began to say as she stood nervously next to Ray on the platform. "Yeah Delta?" Ray replied as he looked over at the nervous young woman. "C-can we really trust this Jana? I mean, how do we know she's not leading us into a trap?" Delta whispered just so Jana or Ghost wouldn't hear them. "We don't know and I still don't trust her. If this is a trap, use this," Ray said as he pulled a small .44 revolver from his boot and handed it to Delta. "We might fall but she sure as hell will fall with us," Ray said sternly as Delta looked at the pistol with shock. "Sir, it's just a girl," Delta said in an attempt to defend Jana. "Some of the soldiers we've been killing were just scared teens, but we still do it," Ray retorted as the elevator came to a stop in front of Wolf. "Alright, next group," Ray called down to the remaining group waiting for the elevator.

"And I thought that mine shaft was creepy," Wolf said as his flashlight casted over a decrepit skull resting on a pile of bones. "It's the bloody catacombs, what'd you expect?" Bravo said with a laugh as he nudged Wolf in the side with his Kar98 as he walked with the others down the tunnel. "My mother always told me that the catacombs were haunted," Delta said as she kept glancing over her shoulder at every sound. "BOO!" Alpha said as he grabbed Delta to scare her which lead for her to latch onto the nearest person, Ray. His first reaction was to punch Alpha as hard as he could in the chest for scaring Delta and then proceeded to coerce Delta to let go of him. "Yeah these guys are _really elite,_ " Ghost said sarcastically as Ray shot him a look before they continued through the catacombs. "The stairs! We're here," Jana said as Ray shined a light over a set of stairs that lead upwards. "Alright, form up. Keep it tight and watch your backs," Ray said as he readied his Thompson and began ascending up the stairs while his team followed behind him.

The place brought horrid memories to Jana as they snuck into the main room of the Cathedral, memories of abuse by the Nightmares except for Nightmare Freddy. "Nightmare Freddy?" Jana quietly began to call out as the group scanned the perimeter to make sure they were clear. "Jana? Is that you?" Nightmare Freddy's voice called from one side of the Cathedral, all eyes shifting to the side where it came from to see Nightmare Freddy standing there with a smile on his face. But the smile was not returned by Ray and the others as all guns suddenly were trained on him while Jana ran towards him. To the group's surprise, Jana hugged Nightmare Freddy like a daughter to her father. "Jana, what the actual fuck?" Ghost asked in confusion as he slowly moved towards Nightmare Freddy and Jana. "I told you, he's the one who helped me escape," Jana said with a smile as Nightmare Freddy became worried at the sight of all the guns aimed at him. "...Lower your guns, if he wanted to kill us he would've called the guards by now," Ray said as he lowered his Thompson to his side and ordered the others to do the same with their guns. But as the group began lowering their guns, Ray saw something out of the corner of his eye. Nightmare Freddy had company...


	14. Chapter 14

**Silverwind - Cyclonestorm**

"Mind telling me who you are before I pump you full of lead?" Ray asked as he aimed at the mysterious figure lurking in the shadows. "Who am I? I am Silverwind, son of Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy and the one responsible for my mother's missing eye when I sought revenge. I fight to undo the hellish things that these lowlifes scum have brought upon the world," Silverwind said as he appeared from the shadows. Silverwind appeared to be a white leopard with black combed-back hair, icy blue eyes, blue spots, and what appeared to be darker fur on his extremities. His clothing was simply a black cape that concealed his weapons that Ray knew were there. "Alright kid, anything else we need to know?" Ray asked, receiving his answer when Silverwind suddenly pushed away the part of the black cape that concealed two desert eagles. Before anyone could react, Silverwind had already shot two shots at the group and killed both Alpha and Bravo instantly. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ray yelled in anger as he open-fired his Thompson at the now evading and dodging Silverwind. Meanwhile, everyone else began scrambling for cover before Silverwind could fire another couple shots from his desert eagles. When Ray's Thompson clicked empty, he threw it to the ground and reached into his aviator jacket to retrieve two chrome Beretta 9mms to continue shooting at him. "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY DUDE WITH TWO PISTOLS? GUESS WHAT ASS WIPE, SO DO I-" Ray began to yell before Silverwind ambushed him with a couple shots from his desert eagles. He quickly ducked behind one of the columns inside of the Cathedral. "Shooting inside of a Cathedral. How many points does this subtract from getting to Heaven?" Ray asked when he noticed he was hiding behind the same column as Nightmare Freddy. "You are way beyond redemption but if you save me I'll help you get there," Nightmare Freddy replied as he flinched when a bullet whizzed by his head. "I don't plan on dying today, but do some burial rights for my two friends over there. If you do some demonic possession bullshit then I will kill you myself," Ray said as he stood out from behind the column and began shooting at Silverwind.

"EAT LEAD!" Ray yelled as he began running to the right while he shot, Silverwind on the parallel side of the Cathedral and running to his right while he shot as well. Bullets shot and whizzed by the two as they continued to move faster and faster with every shot they fired. When they reached a point when they needed to reload, they hid behind columns and proceeded to exchange fire from across the room towards one another. "WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE, IDIOT!" Ghost yelled as he loaded his rifle and began shooting at Silverwind with Ray while Jana tried her best not to get shot. Delta and Foxtrot also fired their guns at Silverwind while Echo and Charlie helped Nightmare Freddy get the bodies of Alpha and Bravo to cover and off the battlefield. "I said I will fight to undo the scum of this world, and I shall succeed," Silverwind said as he watched Nightmare Freddy accidentally reveal himself in the reflection of a golden cross. In one swift move, he moved out from behind the column and fired a single shot that sailed through the air and straight through Nightmare Freddy's skull. Jana's screams of terror mixed in with the loud gunshots that echoed around the Cathedral as Ray stopped shooting to see Nightmare Freddy's lifeless body fall to the ground. Just before Ray could continue shooting at Silverwind, he saw the last part of his black cape exit through an opening on the second floor that lead to the roof. "Ghost, get everyone back to the base! Wolf, you're with me!" Ray yelled as Wolf grabbed Ray and flew him onto the roof with him.

When the two reached the roof, Wolf instantly saw Silverwind leaping onto the roof of an adjacent building. "You follow in the air and I'll follow on foot," Ray said as he reloaded his Beretta 9mms before he proceeded to jump onto the next roof, Wolf drawing his two swords and taking off. "Listen here, I'm not gonna kill you if you stop now!" Ray called out after Silverwind when he realized that Silverwind was covering ground much faster than him. But this was stopped when Wolf surprised him with a dive-bomb that sent him crashing through the roof of an abandoned steel mill. "Or you can crash through a fucking roof and cause a ton of noise," Ray sighed as he continued towards the steel mill. Meanwhile, Silverwind was already back on his feet but was disarmed by Wolf when they crashed through the ceiling. "It's over kid, give up," Wolf growled as he held the tips of his blades against Silverwind's throat.

Just then, Ray appeared when he crashed through the roof just by stepping on it. "God, fucking, dammit," Ray grumbled as he stood back onto his feet and dusted himself off while he spoke. "You killed a valuable asset to the Resistance, killed two of Ray's teammates, and made us waste time by chasing you," Wolf said as he sheathed his two swords when Ray placed the barrel of one of his Beretta 9mms against his forehead. "I do not regret killing that abomination, but I did not know you were with the Resistance I've heard so much about," Silverwind said as he seemed as calm as Ray held the gun against him. "Yeah? You heard about us? Well guess what, you pissed off the leader of the Resistance," Ray said with a snide grin. "I thought Foxy was the leader," Wolf said as he scratched his head in confusion. "...Oh yeah, you're right. You pissed off second in command," Ray corrected himself, Wolf shaking his head in response. "I know for a fact that's X-Ray," Wolf said while Ray smacked his face with his palm, Silverwind starting to laugh under his breath. "Alright, we'll decide this back at the base," Ray said as he holstered his pistols while he spoke, gesturing for both Wolf and Silverwind to follow him. "We really going to let this guy in after what he's done?" Wolf asked as they walked out of the steel mill and back towards the Cathedral to leave the city the same way they snuck in. "The guy had a point when he killed Nightmare Freddy, the guy was looking for redemption in a way. We can't ignore what he's done in the past and he would've probably faced the music when all this was over," Ray sighed as they walked in the shadows of the city to avoid detection. "One thing's for sure, Jana is gonna be pissed," Wolf sighed as he looked back at Silverwind with pity.


End file.
